


mata di dinding dan darah di ranjang

by kenzeira



Series: #30DaySmutChallenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Poetry, Surrealism, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kita selalu lupa pada mata yang menancap erat di dinding: mata yang menyala-nyala, terbakar dan menghanguskan segala. KuroAka. Light-Surrealism. Dedikasi untuk KaizumiAyame. [#30DaySmutChallenge 02]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi. Saya mendapat banyak sekali keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, salah satunya ialah kepuasan batin (selain keuntungan finansial, tentu saja).

[# **30DaySmutChallenge02** – **Kissing** ]

**.**

**.**

            Segelas wiski nyaris habis andai saja tidak kembali diisi.

            Kuroo memandang si pemuda yang menuangkannya dengan tenang, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali meski ditatap sedemikian intens. Kuroo jadi merenung, memikirkan sebab-akibat keduanya mampir ke bar kumuh di pinggiran kota besar (entah kenapa, terasa sangat kontras dengan apa yang biasa ia lihat; kemewahan, warna-warna elegan serta ruangan maha besar ditambah lampu-lampu yang menyala-redup dan dentuman musik elektro). Di bar ini, segalanya tampak menjemukan. Yang terdengar selama lebih dari satu jam hanyalah musik-musik _country_ entah di era keberapa.

            Ia sesap lagi wiskinya. Di manapun, wiski tetaplah wiski, bir tetaplah bir. Tak ada beda. Tetap membuat mabuk dan lupa diri. Ia pandangi pantulannya yang membayang di segelas minuman itu—wajahnya terlihat surealis, seperti lukisan yang sengaja dikoyak demi estetika. Dari gelas itu, ia juga dapat melihat pantulan si pemuda. Tidak begitu jelas. Namun, ia jadi tahu bahwa pemuda itu balik memandanginya ketika ia memutus pandangan.

            “Aku pikir kau sudah mati, Kuroo-san.”

            Kuroo mengerjap. Sudah setengah mabuk. Ia mendadak saja seakan mendengar sesuatu, atau ia memang benar-benar mendengarnya; kata-kata itu, suatu kutukan, betapa lebih baik apabila ia mampus saja—menjadi bangkai yang lantas diperabukan (abu yang lalu ditaburkan di sisi pantai, seperti di dalam film-film romansa—atau, atau disemaikan di atas ranjang, seperti puisi yang pernah dibacanya mengenai mata di dinding dan darah di ranjang[*], seorang kekasih yang berselingkuh dan mati dan kekasih yang hidup menebarkan abunya di atas ranjang, sebagai bukti persanggamaan mereka yang spiritualis).

            “Apakah kau yang menulis puisi itu, Akaashi?”

            Ia bertanya-tanya. Gelas kembali diisi. Terus-menerus hingga ia tidak menyadari apakah kehidupan dan kematian tak mampu dibedakan. Sebab, tiba-tiba saja, ia melayang-layang—jauh, jauh, tak tentu ke mana tujuan. Beban di atas pundaknya seakan terangkat bersamaan dengan dirinya sendiri, yang, demi Tuhan, terbang di antara gelap malam, menembus awan-awan pekat dan terdampar di permukaan bibir bulan yang menggelora panas lagi sensual.

            “Kenapa kau menciumku, Kuroo-san?”

            _Aku mencium bulan. Tapi kau bukan bulan._

            (Tapi terasa seperti bulan.)

            Langit-langit kamar terlihat begitu jauh tak terjangkau. Kuroo menggeliat merasakan ada beban di atas tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah ke tempat ini, sama sekali. Ingatan terakhirnya hanya berkisar bar kumuh dan segelas wiski yang tak habis-habis (terus saja diisi, terus, terus, hingga ia lupa untuk menghitung). Akaashi terengah. Bibirnya merekah merah. Bibir itu pernah mendarat di atas bibirnya—menari-nari, bergerak liar, meski tanpa irama.

            _Kenapa tidak kau tutup jendelanya?_

            Kuroo kembali teringat pada penggalan puisi itu:

_Jangan kau tutup jendelanya_

_Biar, biar saja hujan menusuk tubir_

_Biar ada senandung yang menemani percintaan kita_

_Bergelora dan panas_

            Tapi tidak ada hujan yang menusuk tubir. Kuroo menangkup wajah lelaki yang tengah duduk di atasnya itu, membelai lembut dengan bujari. Seolah-olah terhipnotis, Akaashi memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati sentuhan di mukanya. Lantas wajah itu ia tarik mendekat, lagi, ciuman dilakukan (seperti segelas wiski yang tak pernah habis, ia lupa untuk menghitung). Angin malam berembus lembut meraba-raba tubuh telanjang keduanya.

            _Kenapa masih kau biarkan jendelanya terbuka? Tidak akan ada hujan yang menusuk tubir. Tidak akan ada._

Seolah tuli, Akaashi menolak untuk mendengar.

_Kita selalu lupa pada mata yang menancap erat di dinding_

_Mata yang menyala-nyala_

_Terbakar dan menghanguskan segala_

_Cintamu, tubuhmu—juga aku_

            Bibir itu semakin memerah. Kuroo mengusapnya, mengenyahkan sisa-sisa saliva. Ia tidak memahami mengapa ia mendadak saja berada di bar kumuh itu bersama Akaashi (dan sekarang, ia jauh lebih tidak memahami mengapa ia berada di rumah ini, menikmati persangamaan—melupakan fakta bahwa selalu ada, selalu, mata yang menancap erat di dinding, memandang setiap dosa-dosa dengan awas; mencatatnya, mencatatnya, mencatatnya, seakan berkata: bersiap-siaplah mati membawa dosa dan kepedihan di alam baka).

            Kembali, ia sesap manis bibir delima itu.

            _Kenapa kau menciumku, Kuroo-san?_

            Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena sungguh manis dan nikmat—serupa dengan ciuman bulan yang menggantung di langit sana, hanya satu kali dalam seribu tahun sang bulan mengecup manusia. Kenapa harus kau pedulikan dosa kalau kau bisa menikmati dosa.

            _Padahal aku pikir kau sudah mati._

            _Kenapa aku harus mati kalau aku bisa hidup dan menikmati nikmatnya bibirmu, Akaashi._

            _Berhentilah menjadi sialan._

_Aku cuma menciummu._

_Kau pernah mencium dan dicium bulan, Kuroo-san. Suatu hari, suatu ketika—tatkala aku tak lebih dari seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu dengan cinta; tanpa harta, tanpa takhta, tanpa apa-apa selain benang yang melilit tubuhku begitu sempurna (benang yang lantas kau koyak paksa hingga aku telanjang dan tak lagi memiliki apa pun selain kau)._

            Malaikat masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka. Malaikat berdiri di samping ranjang dengan mata menyala-nyala. Malaikat siap menghunuskan parang pada tubuhnya. Malaikat siap mencabut nyawanya. Kuroo tersendak merasakan cengkeraman kuat di lehernya. Akaashi menangis sambil mencekiknya.

            _Kenapa kau belum juga mati, Kuroo-san?_

            Darah menetes-netes dari telinga Akaashi yang robek—sengaja diiris pisau, darah yang lantas memenuhi gelas wiski Kuroo, yang kemudian wiski itu ditenggaknya hingga tandas (tapi tak pernah habis).

_Telingamu kau iris dan kau buang dan darahnya kau tuang_

_(ke dalam gelas minumanmu, ke dalam gelas minumanku)_

_Sisa-sisa darah itu kau semai di atas ranjang persangamaan kita_

_(tempat terakhirmu, tempat terakhirku; lelap dalam kenikmatan yang tak pernah abadi—tapi luka selalu abadi menyiksa diri)_

            Akaashi masih mencekiknya. Memaksa ia mati lebih cepat daripada seharusnya. Demikiankah mengapa ia tak mampu membedakan kehidupan dan kematian?—karena sungguh bajingan, kedua hal itu tak ada bedanya; tetap menorehkan luka di dada waktu. Malaikat itu menyeringai dengan bibir lebar yang dekat sekali di hadapan mukanya.

            _Akaashi, aku tetap akan hidup tak peduli berapa kalipun kau mencekikku._

            (Tak peduli berapa kali aku harus mengalami kematian yang sama.)

            _Aku tetap hidup, Akaashi._

            Akaashi terisak. Enggan mendengar, ia iris kedua telinganya. Tapi telinga itu lantas tumbuh lagi, diiris lagi, tumbuh lagi.

            _Karena jauh, jauh di dalam dasar hatimu, kau menyimpanku._

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

            Akaashi menuangkan sebotol wiski ke dalam gelas besar yang nyaris tandas diteguk pemiliknya. Musik _country_ mengalum samar-samar, melintasi telinga, membawa ia pulang pada kenangan.

_Kau bawa aku pulang_

_Ke tempat di mana seharusnya aku berada_

_(di dalam hati dan pikiranmu)_

_Di segelas wiski dan darah yang bercampur satu_

_(di atas ranjang tempat abuku tidur bersama abumu)_

            Kuroo sudah setengah mabuk. Namun, tetap Akaashi tuangkan minuman itu. Tetap ia tuangkan hingga botol-botol bertumpuk memenuhi bar kumuh di pinggiran kota besar (yang tampak kontras dengan keadaan sekitar). Botol-botol tak lagi menyimpan ruang. Bar kumuh tenggelam ke dasar palung kehidupan.

            “Apakah kau yang menulis puisi itu, Akaashi?”

            _Mata di dinding dan darah di ranjang._

            Kuroo mencium bibirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Karena wiski tetaplah wiski dan bir tetaplah bir di manapun kau membeli (seperti juga ciuman yang tetaplah ciuman, tak lebih dari pertemuan dua bibir, pada siapapun kau mendaratkannya). Kemudian Kuroo tersenyum—senyum yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri ketika mencekik mati lelaki itu.

            “Tidak, Kuroo-san, kaulah yang menulis puisi itu.”

            (Karena kata-kata adalah dasar dari ilusi, membayangi siapa saja yang membacanya meski tak pernah mengalaminya.)

_Kau bawa aku pulang_

_(ke nirwana)_

_Kau bawa aku pulang_

_(ke dunia)_

_Kau bawa aku pulang, lagi_

_(ke suatu tempat yang cuma kau dan malaikat yang mengelinap melalui jendela itu yang tahu)_

_Di mana?_

_(di dinding tempat kau menaruh mataku; di ranjang tempat kau menumpahkan darahku)_

            Kuroo tumbang. Akaashi memutuskan untuk menyalakan rokok. Tidak lagi berminat membawa lelaki itu ke rumahnya, tidak pula ia berniat membalas ciumannya (tidak pula, tidak lagi, ia menginginkan tubuh itu memenuhi tubuhnya—yang lantas ia akhiri dengan kematian yang manis). Lagi pula, Akaashi berpikir, tidak akan ada darah dari cekikan. Tidak akan ada. Kecuali ia memang mengiris telinganya sendiri (dan ia sudah terlalu kenyang dengan rasa sakit itu, terima kasih).

            Akaashi beranjak pergi. Suara Kuroo yang tengah mabuk menahannya.

            “Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan alasan mengapa aku menciummu?”

            _Karena aku sudah puas membunuhmu._

(Karena jika aku berpikir kau sudah mati, kau justru hidup dan membawaku kembali ke bar kumuh ini.)

            “Karena aku sudah tidak lagi peduli.”[]

**1:11 PM – 15 March 2017**


End file.
